Wendy's Gossip Corner
by OresamaFangirl4Life
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know what juicy gossip happens around Single Town Middle School? Well nows your chance to find out from the Gossip Queen herself in Wendy's Gossip Corner! :D
1. Gossip Central

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA AND HELLO KITTY IS NOT OWNED BY ME EITHER ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR OWNERS NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED

Wendy's Gossip Corner

Chapter 1: Juicy Gossip Central

Wendy's POV

So I was like walking down the hall and like I saw Cathy so I was like "Cathy did you have think of like changing your outfit I mean like seriously pink and green are like so last year " and then she like just stared at me I mean seriously like what a total loser.

Like then I see Danny and I'm like "Hi Danny!" and he like just stutters and he's like "hhhi WWWendy" I mean like seriously it doesn't take 4 hours just to say my name I mean like seriously what a total freak. I mean I know Danny likes me which of course I use to my advantage I mean like forrealzies.

*-Later that Day-*

So I'm like at my locker and like who do I see it's like Chris talking to Sam so I like listen in to see what their talking like about and like guess what? Chris like totally asked Sam out like right there. This gossip is so like too juicy for words. So Chris is like "Sam uhh do you uhh wanna go uhh out with me"? and Sam's like "Chris I thought you'd never ask" and then she like kissed him. Ha! What a like loser couple. Chris is like a total nerd.

So then I'm like Danny carry my books and of course he's like of course Wendy. So I like walked to like science class and guess who I saw? It was Mark and he was drawing like something but like I was to far way to see it. So I asked Danny "Hey Danny" "I was just wondering like if you could like see what like Mark is like drawing?" I said all flirty

"What ever you say Wendy" he said peeking over his shoulder to see what Mark was drawing. "Ha! Mark is that hello kitty?!" Danny said laughing so hard I think he was like crying. Ok this like totally went on the front page "Mark the Hello Kitty Lover". Ha! This was like such juicy gossip. I couldn't contain myself I started laughing like so hard.

Yea it's short but don't worry I'll update late 2day or early 2morrow :D

-Lizzie *P.S: chapter 2's title is 'Stakeout Make out' it sure is juicy :]*


	2. Stake out Make out

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA AND HELLO KITTY IS NOT OWNED BY ME EITHER ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR OWNERS NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED

Wendy's Gossip Corner

Chapter 2: Stake out Make out

Wendy's POV

So I'm like walking home and like I see Jeremy who's like a total nerd hanging out with like Cathy. Hmm I like know that Jeremy has like a total crash on like Cathy I mean like seriously you'd have to be like dumb like C- Danny to like not notice that. So like I hid behind a tree to get like a closer look and then I see like Jeremy kiss her! What like a total rumor I could like start from this Jeremy and Cathy are like dating now like everyone. So then I like ran home to like call and like email everyone in like school to tell them.

*-The Next Day-*

So I like had an idea of how I could like spread this rumor faster. So I like asked Danny I was like "Danny did you like know that like Jeremy and Cathy are like dating?" and he's like "No" "Who told you that?" and I'm like "I saw them like myself Jeremy was like totally like kissing Cathy like on the lips." And he's like "I gotta talk to Cathy see ya later Wendy" so im like "Bye Danny" in a really flirty voice. My plan was like totally working.

So then I like went into the like computer lab place or like whatever its called and I typed like all the newspaper with like the front page being "Jeremy + Cathy = Loser Couple." Wendy you are like a total genius. I like know right Wendy.

So then I like heard the like school bell and I like walked out of school and like I saw Marc ripping down pictures of him like hugging a hello kitty doll. So im like "Mark you like such a like total loser" and he's like "Wendy I'm not the loser Danny is he tricked you" so I'm like "Ok! Show me like proof" and he's like "I never draw Wendy but I heard Danny does all the time" and I'm like "OMG! Like really?" and he's like "Yes Wendy."

Then I like saw Chris and I'm like "NERD ALERT!" and he's like "Wendy you know that your snobby and shallow?" "Or are you just too dumb to figure that out?" and I'm like "Chris you are like a nerd and just to like let you know Sam like doesn't like you." and then he's like "Wendy your such a bad liar I know that's not true." and then I'm like "Ok then like if I'm wrong then like why is she like kissing Mark?"(I like asked Mark to like kiss Sam like I'm a total genius.) So then he just runs like out of the school and he was like crying. Ha! Nice one Wendy you're like the Queen of like all gossip.

Yea I know it's harsh but I figured it was so like Wendy to do that. I think I even made her sound smarter. Please R&R next chap coming soon

Luvs Ya

-Lizzie


	3. Operation Eavesdrop

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA AND HELLO KITTY IS NOT OWNED BY ME EITHER ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR OWNERS NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED

Wendy's Gossip Corner

Chapter 3: Operation Eavesdrop

Wendy's POV

Ha! My plan worked. You are too smart Wendy yea I know Wendy. So anyway like Sam like ran after that nerd Chris so I decided to like follow them.

"Hey Chris wait up!" she like said so I like just stood there for a like sec and once she was like down the street I like followed her.

When I like got to where like Sam was it was the like old shack place in like weirdo Cathy's backyard. So I like hid on the like side of the like shack place and I like heard their like conversation.

"Chris" "Can you please talk to me?" she like said ""Why...did you do that Sam?" "I thought you liked... me?" he like said.

He was like still crying and I was like laughing like so hard.

"I do" she like said and then he like said "Then why were you kissing Mark?" then she like said "I didn't kiss Mark, he kissed me!" then he like said "Oh really how can I believe you?" then she said "Chris... I Love you."

Like OMG! This is too juicy!

Then he like said "Really?" and then she like said "Yes… really and if you don't believe me then why would I do this." and then she like kissed him.

Ok Like OMG! This is like the point where my like super cute camera phone comes in like handy. So I like pulled my like phone out and I like took a like couple of pics of them. I like can't wait til I like show this to Mark. I like think there's like something called like Photoshop or something that he could like make the pic seem like Marc was like kissing her.

Ha! Wendy you're like the most popular girl at like Single Town Middle School. If you like put that like fake pic of like Marc and Sam like kissing like everyone would like believe you.

Lol! I made Wendy sound like an evil genius XD yea please R&R chap 4 coming soon :]

_Luvs Ya_

-Lizzie


	4. She Said What!

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA AND HELLO KITTY IS NOT OWNED BY ME EITHER ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR OWNERS NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED

Wendy's Gossip Corner

Chapter 4: She Said What!

Wendy's POV

So I was like walking to my like locker and I like heard my friends like having a conversation so I like decided to like listen in. "Like did you hear about Wendy?" "Sam like told me that she was like eavesdropping on her and Chris." my best friend Sarah said Like OMG! Sam is like so dead now.

-*Later That Day-*

So I like walked to like Mark's house after school to see like how the like pic Photoshop thing was like going.

"Like, Mark?" I asked like cutely

"Yes Wendy." He like said

"So I was like wondering like how is that like pic thing going?" I like said

"It's finished would you like to have it?" he like said

"Like yea that way I could like put it in the like newspaper like duh" I like said

"Ok Wendy" he like said like handing me the pic

So I like went to the like computer place or like whatever you like call it and I like typed up the like paper and like scanned the pic to the like front page. She like totally had that coming I mean like no one can like beat me when it like comes to gossip I am like totally the queen. So like printed the like papers and I like decided that I would like totally like use Danny to like pass them like out since he would do like anything for me.

"Like Danny" he asked him as I like saw him like coming down the like hallway

"Yes Wendy?" he like said

"Danny I was like wondering if you could like pass out these like papers like for me it would be like totally I great help and if you like did like a great job we could like totally like go to the like movies together." I like said flirty

"Of course Wendy" he like said

I am like so totally going to get like back at Sam for like what she like said about me. I should like totally get moved Miss. Popularity I mean like I totally deserve it.

In the next chap Sam and Chris are going to find out something really embrassing about Wendy (thanks Ignoranceisyourbestfriend) for the idea:] plz R&R as always

-Luvs Ya-

-Lizzie


	5. Revenge is Sweet

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA AND HELLO KITTY IS NOT OWNED BY ME EITHER ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR OWNERS NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED

Wendy's Gossip Corner

Chapter 5: Revenge is Sweet

Wendy's POV

My plan was like so totally like working because Sam like saw the like school paper and she was like "Wendy I so didn't kiss Mark!" and then when like Chris saw it he was like "Sam how could you!" and then he like ran off like again. Ha Ha! Sam you like totally deserved it I mean like no one out gossips me. So like Sam like ran after him like again to go to like that shack place behind like Cathy's house.

Sam's POV

"Chris she totally bought it!" I said I mean Wendy was so stupid

"Yea she did Sam." "Seriously did she think someone as smart as me would believe that my girlfriend would kiss someone like Mark?" Chris said kissing me on the cheek

"Yea but just in case our plan didn't work I had a backup plan." I said smiling

"What is it?" he said also smiling

"Well I was looking through the mbc surveillance cameras and I found this." I said showing him the video on my v-com

"Is that Wendy?" he asked

"Yea." I said happily

"Gross!" "Is she picking her nose?" he said

"Yea." I said

"But maybe we could still use this to get back at her?" I said

"Maybe." "But isn't that revenge Sam?" he said

"Yea and I'm sure it'll be sweet!" I said

"Alright then Sam what can I do to help?" he asked me

"Well for starters you can hack into Mark's website and put this video up." I said I mean like everyone in school went to Mark's website so they would definitely see it** (like how they saw the video of the mbc on Mark's website in the Famous four part 1 XD I saw that today)**

"Ok Sam I'm on it!" he said as he went into the clubhouse

Get ready for your wake up call Wendy!

Sam being mean? Oh I so didn't see that coming well that's spur of the moment writing for yeah XD Lol as always plz R&R and…

=*Luvs Ya*=

-*Lizzie*-


	6. Wendy Gets Dumped!

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA AND HELLO KITTY IS NOT OWNED BY ME EITHER ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR OWNERS NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED

Wendy's Gossip Corner

Chapter 6: Wendy Gets Dumped

Wendy's POV

So I liked walked home from like school and I like went on the like computer and like guess what like a saw. I like went onto to Mark's(Wendy's bf) like website and I like saw a video of like me so of course I like clicked it. But then I like saw me like picking my like nose like gross I would like never like do that I only do that like once. But why did like Mark like put that on his like website I mean like I'm like his girlfriend like why would he do that to me.

-*The Next Day at School*-

So I like go to like confront Mark and I like found him by his like locker. So I'm like "Mark like why did you like post that like totally embarrassing video of me on you like website?" and then he's like "Wendy I didn't post that video on there but I did think it was hilarious." and then he's like "Oh Wendy and by the way since that video got out I'm going to have to break up with you it's nothing personal but I can't let people see me with a nose picker you understand right?" "Like of course I like do." I like said

I like so totally like can't believe this is like happening to like me of like all people. But like at least I like still have my like friends. "Like hi Sarah!" I said as I saw her like walking past me in the like hall. But like she didn't like say anything she just like so totally like completely ignored me like what is like with that? So then I like thought if like Mark didn't like put that like video on his website then like who did?

Sam's POV

"Hey Chris!" I said happily

"Hey Sam!" he said also happily

"Did you hear that Wendy got dumped by Mark and she lost all her friends?" I asked excitedly

"Yea I did Sam!" "She got what she deserved!" he said

"Yea she did!" I said

"Hey Sam do you want to hang out together after school?" he asked hopefully

"Sure I'd love to." She said kissing him on the cheek as they made their way to class

Wendy finally got what she deserved I thought as I held Chris' hand and I walked to class making sure that Principal Rollins didn't see.

It was the happy ending…or was it?

Did you like it? I think I should right somewhat of a sequel but what do you think? Do u think I should end it here? Tell me your opinions:] anyways as always plz R&R thankies:]]

-**Luvs Ya**-

-Lizzie


End file.
